Various types of entertainment systems and games are popular now-a-days and played for entertainment in various different contexts. Strategy games like paintball, marking games, and different war gaming systems have been existent since a significant period of time. The existing formats of such games have received little attention from television sports broadcaster due to the fact that these formats are not television friendly. Such games may be fun and entertaining to play but they tend to be difficult and troublesome to watch on electronic devices such as television, computers, and laptops as well as in outdoor environment due to the lack of a singular point of visual focus for the spectators. Most strategy games or marking game systems involve barriers that obstruct the view of player as well as the spectator's. This reduces the entertainment factor of the games for the spectators. During such games, it becomes difficult for the spectators to spot movement, marking or shots made by the players. Additionally, during some strategy games there maybe multiple players engaging simultaneously while hiding behind barriers without much movement and the lack of well-designed, speed regulating and guided traction apparatus during such game plays makes it hard for the viewers to watch and follow the action on the field. Further, the decision making in such games is limited to when to hit, run and save oneself.
Therefore, there is a need for an entertainment system with traction apparatus to limit the aforementioned drawbacks and provide an apparatus that enhances strategic thinking and quick decision making skills.
Objects
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an apparatus for playing games.
Another object of the present disclosure is to provide an apparatus that is spectator friendly and provides a clear and unimpeded view of the actions in organized manner for the spectators.
Still another object of the present disclosure is to provide an apparatus that allows viewers to easily watch and follow the action on the traction apparatus.
Yet another object of the present disclosure is to provide an apparatus that can be used in both indoor and outdoor environment.
An additional object of the present disclosure is to provide a cost-effective apparatus for entertainment as well as for enhancing tactical thinking and quick decision making skills.
One more object of the present disclosure is to provide an apparatus that allows narrowing the focus to at least two players at a time thus making the play and non-field action easier to follow.
Other objects and advantages of the present disclosure will be more apparent from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying figures, which are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.